A Stupid, Little Crush,
by JessRobStar
Summary: Zach and Cammie had been best friends for years, Cammie had had a crush on him for years, one year Zach's got a girlfriend and is basically ignoring her, what will Cammie do? Will she move on from her stupid crush?
1. You Have A Girlfriend?

**New Story, completely random! Hope you like it! And no spies! Start of this chapter they're 11!**

Chapter 1

I was going to my dad's for the summer as usual, after mum and dad split up I went there for the whole summer, I always had an amazing time. Mum drops me off as I grab my suitcase and head for the door. Dad comes out smiling. "Cammie, finally you made it. I wanted to introduce you to the neighbours" Dad says as I see a guy around my age and an older man walking towards us.

"Hello, you must be Cammie, I'm Greg Goode" He says shaking my hand.

"I'm Zach" he says a smirk on his face. I smile shaking his hand warmly.

"Cammie" I say.

*Time Skip, five years in the future*

Zach and I were now best friends, having a great time every year and the truth was, I was in love with Zach, but I doubted he felt the same. I arrived at Dad's house and usually both Zach and his dad would be outside to greet me, but it was only Mr Goode. "Hey Cammie, another years past?" Mr Goode says. I smile warmly.

"Yeah another year, it goes quite quick" I say. Mr Goode smiles.

"Oh Cammie do you want to come to dinner with us tonight?" Mr Goode asks. I smile nervously.

"I'd love to, is Zach going?" I ask trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, I'll force him to come if I have to" Mr Goode says. I smile.

"Well I'd better leave you to say hello to your dad, bye Cammie" Mr Goode says walking to his door. I head to my door and knock on the door. Dad smiles wrapping his hands around me in a warm hug.

"It's great to see you, oh and Mr Goode invited us to dinner tonight" Dad says pulling away.

"Great to see you too, and I know" I say. Dad nods as I spend the rest of my day unpacking my stuff, and thinking of Zach. "Cammie! Time to head over to the Goode's" Dad yells. I smile, tonight was going to be fun, I got to spend time with Zach. I head to the kitchen and see Dad waiting for me, we both walk out and knock on the Goode's door. Mr Goode answers the door smiling. "Hello both of you, come in. Zach invited a friend, I hope you don't mind" Mr Goode says. Dad and I both look at each other and smile. "No, that's completely fine!" Dad says as we take a seat at the dining table. I take a seat next to Dad, as Zach and a girl with jet black hair, who was so pretty.

"Hey Zach" I say trying to sound casual. Zach looks at me casually and nods.

"Hey Cam" Zach says as him and his friend, which I assumed to be his girlfriend started talking. Mr Goode comes in with the food as we get talking, once we've finished eating,

"Hey can Macey and I be excused? We're just headed to my room" Zach says as the pair stand up.

"Sure Zach, why don't you take Cammie as well? Guys can catch up" Mr Goode says warmly. I look at Zach casually. Zach sighs. "Dad, Macey and I kind of wanted some alone time" Zach says. Mr Goode nods. I look at the pair and back at Mr Goode. We'd never have a chance. Zach and Macey both head up the staircase and I see the pair holding hands. My heart pains in my chest. "I'm going to go back home, I'm feeling sick" I say. Mr Goode nods.

"Do you want to go up to Zach's room and say goodbye?" Mr Goode asks. I shake my head.

"I'd rather not. But I'll see you guys some other time" I say shaking Mr Goode's hand as I walk out the door. I head back to my room as the tears flow from my eyes. I was going to tell him my feelings for him this year too. I start sobbing as I wrap the blanket around me and fall asleep crying.

I wake up in the morning and get changed into a red tank top and denim shorts. I put on my necklace that mum gave me, it was silver and had a C on it. I have a piece of toast and text Zach.

_Hey, if you're not busy do you want to hang out?-C._ I look over at Dad and see him pouring a glass of the remaining orange juice. My phone vibrates in my pocket, I grab it out. Zach.

Hey_ Cam, busy with Macey-Z_

_I let out a sigh. _"Hey Dad, I'll go to the supermarket" I say as dad passes me the shopping list.

"I'll see you later" I say kissing Dad's forehead and grab my iPod and earphones off the bench and start walking to the supermarket. I was listening to Things I'll Never Say-Avril Lavine. I see the supermarket up ahead, and that when I bump into someone. I fall to the ground and look up, seeing a guy with tanned skin and brown hair, with an amazing body standing before me.

"Sorry! Let me help you up" the guy says offering me his hand. I grab his firm hand willingly as he pulls me up. "Thanks, I'm Cammie" I say shaking his hand. The guy smiles, he looked about my age now that I got a closer look. "I'm Grant, let me take you out to a café to apologize" Grant says. I smile, biting my lip. "Okay then" I say as I text Dad to see if he can do the grocery shopping. He agrees as Grant takes me to a café just down the road. We take a seat at the back of the café and we both order a milkshake. We start talking, talking about who we are, and really it was a great morning tea. "Cammie, I had a lot of fun, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me tonight?" Grant asks. I smile nervously biting my lip, if Zach was going out with Macey, why cant I? At least see how it goes. "I'd love to" I say smiling.

"Okay dress nicely, I'll pick you up at 6?" Grant asks. I nod smiling.

"Let me walk you home so I know where to pick you up" Grant says smiling as we head towards my house. I see Grants face turn pale white as we reach my house. "Whats up?" I ask looking at him with concern. "You live next to the Goode's?" Grant asks nervously. I nod.

"Yeah, why?" I ask. Grant shakes his head.

"Just wondering, I'll see you tonight Cam" Grant says. I nod as Grant gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves. I head inside and I see Dad looking at me through the window. I use my key and open the door and see Dad looking at me. "Who was he?" Dad asks.

"Grant. I'm going on a date with him tonight, if that's okay?" I ask. Dad smiles.

"Yeah okay then, I was thinking maybe you and Zach can catch up after lunch?" Dad asks. I shake my head. "Zach doesn't want to hang" I say casually. Dad looks at me and smiles.

"I'm sure you change his mind" Dad says. I shake my head.

"Not worth the trouble" I say as I eat my lunch. I head to my room and put on my speaker dock and lying in my room thinking about Zach.

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

I just wish I'd told Zach my feelings earlier, maybe then we'd have had a chance. But I didn't know.

I just wanted to forget him, hoping for a good night with Grant.

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

Dad walks into my room later on and looks at me and smiles warmly.

"You'd better get ready for your date with Grant" Dad says. I nod as Dad closes the door and walks out. Tonight was going to be interesting.

**So what did you think? Please review? Constructive criticism is welcome**


	2. Mixed Emotions

Thanks for all the people that reviewed! Massive thanks! Also the song in the last chapter was 'What Hurts The Most-Rascal Flatts' Amazing song! Anyway you guys have been saying that it's a lot like Summers, but I promise it will be completely different. I absolutely do love that story though!  
Chapter 2

I put on my flowery halter top and jeans. I curl my hair and do my make-up, making sure not to look to formal, or cake faced. I hear the doorbell ring. Great. I grab my bag and head to the front door, Dad had decided to answer it and I overhear their conversation "I'm Cammie's dad, she only comes here like every summer, you were lucky to meet her at the supermarket, she could never be stuffed going," Dad says. I run in and smile at Gran and Dad just smiles warmly.

"If you don't mind can Cammie and I have a word?" Dad asks. I sigh and look at Grant pleadingly who nods. Dad and I head to the kitchen and he looks me up and down. "You look amazing tonight Cam, just be careful, and have a good night" Dad says kissing my forehead. I head back to the door and smile. "We ready to go?" I ask. Grant nods as we head to his car, it was a red Suzuki swift. Grant opens the door for me and I smile nervously. "Thank you" I say as I get in the car, making sure to duck. Grant heads over to the other side and gets in the car and we head off.

"Where are we going?" I ask. Grant stop at an intersection and smiles at me.

"Surprise" Grant says as we pull over at a restaurant. We both get out of the car and head inside taking a seat at a table near a stage. "This place is amazing" I say letting out a laugh. Grant smiles.

"Yeah, I used to go here all the time as a kid, but after my parents split up, I haven't been" Grant says putting his hands in his lap. "My parents are divorced too, I go up here every summer, and it's such a great spot" I say. Grant looks at me and smiles sadly.

"Whats wrong?" I ask putting my hand over Grant's he shrugs.

"You know the Goode's pretty well don't you?" Grant asks. I shrug.

"Yeah, Zach and Greg, they're both really nice but well I haven't spent much time with Zach this summer, why?" I ask curious.

"Zach's a close friend of mine, he always tells me stories about the girl who comes down for the summers, and how, well, he liked you" Grant mumbles. I straighten up, Zach had liked me all along?

"Yeah, his method for getting you is playing hard to get" Grant says. I look up at Grant sadly, unsure of what to say. "What about Macey? His girlfriend?" I ask. Grant laughs.

"He's using Macey? Gosh! They're just friends, Zach's really going all out over this" Grant says laughing. I smile nervously.

"Is that the reason you wanted to go on a date? To forget about him?" Grant asks nervously.

"No, no. I really wanted to come" I say as I squeeze Grants hand.

We spend the rest of the night chatting and laughing like idiots. Grant kisses me, and I kiss him back, I didn't even think of Zach in that moment, maybe it was time to move on. Grant drops me off home and I see Zach sitting down on his front lawn, he sees me and smirks. I head over and sit next to him on the lawn. "So you've met Grant then?" Zach asks nervously. I shrug casually.

"Yeah just a date" I say and I see hurt run through Zach's face.

"Did you guys kiss?" Zach asks stuttering. I nod lying down and looking at the stars.

"Yeah, we did. He actually told me something, that I wish I knew 2-3 years earlier" I say dreamily. Zach looks at me questionably. "What?" Zach asks.

"He told me, how you like me and how Macey and you are just friends" I say. Zach sighs.

"Yeah, I've basically liked you ever since we met" Zach mumbles. I smile nervously.

"So? Do you like me?" Zach asks. I look at Zach as anger rises within me.

"Do you know how long I've fucking loved you for? Do you know how many times I cried over you thinking you didn't feel the same? Do you know how fucking obvious I made it that I liked you? And now that I've decided to try to move on, you claim that you like me?" I say angrily standing up.

"And then you just claim you're busy all the time? And you have a girlfriend? Do you know how that made me feels Zach? I cried myself to sleep!" I say walking off.

"Cammie!" Zach yells grabbing hold of my wrist. I try to pull away, but his grip was to strong. I turn around and face Zach looking into his adorable eyes.

"Cammie, I'm sorry, I do like you a lot Cammie, from the first moment I saw you, I'm clueless when it comes to love Cammie, I never notice the signs Cammie, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you! Macey and playing hard to get was all Grant plan, he thought it would win you over, but no, it just made things worse, I'm so sorry Cammie" Zach says. I sigh as tears fall down my face.

"Zach, hold me" I say sobbing. Zach nods as we both sit back down on the grass and Zach wraps his arm around my waist and I sob into his chest.

**So what do you think? Please review?**


	3. Lying Beside You

Not meaning to complain or anything, but my reviews went down a lot! I mean the first chapter there was 40 reviews and last chapter there was 12. Just remember to review guys, and constructive criticism!

Chapter 3

After spending a few minutes in Zach's arms, I get the courage to just walk home. I head straight to my room, burying my head in my pillow as tears fall down my face. Why did my life have to be so confusing. Who was better Grant or Zach. Ugh! I don't know. I grab my iPod and put on a random song. My phone goes off in my pocket, I grab it. A message from Zach.

_Cammie, wanted to know if you were alright, maybe I should come over for a bit? We don't have to talk or anything?-Z _

I sigh sending Zach an okay if he wanted to come over. I wipe the tears from my eyes. Unplug my IPod as there is a knock on the door. I hear my Dad's voice inviting Zach in, and footsteps headed to my room. Zach opens the door and looks at me sadly taking a seat on my bed alongside me. I grab my IPod again and put in my earphones lying down on my bed as Zach just looked at me unsure of what to do. "Cammie? Anything I can do?" Zach asks. I shrug.

"I don't know. I just didn't want to be alone" I mumble. Zach nods sighing.

"Cammie, I don't know what I can do, apologize? I don't know. I just want you as mine, and well I don't know" Zach says. I sigh.

"I'm just so confused Zach, I don't know what the hell I'm doing" I say putting my face in my hands. Zach sighs moving closer to me and lying down next to me. Zach pulls off the covers and puts them over the pair of us. "In reality Cammie all I want is for you to be happy, even if that's Grant even though that would kill me, all I really want is for you to be happy. Okay?" Zach mutters. I move closer to Zach snuggling up to his side. "I don't know what I want any more Zach, I just feel empty and well I don't know. Numb" I say. Zach nods as I close my eyes as I put my head on Zach's chest and close my eyes falling asleep quickly.

I wake up and find no Zach I get up and find a note on the dresser, most likely from Zach.

_Left in the early hours in the morning, figured you would want some space. You've got my number if you want to talk, I'll always be there._

_-Z_

I smile warmly and get ready for the day. I had no idea what I'd do for the day, probably watch sappy movies and eat ice-cream. That's how I always dealt when I wasn't feeling the best. I walk into the lounge room and see Dad already in there. "What happened last night?" Dad asks. I shrug taking a seat on the chair next to me. "It's complicated" I say casually. Dad just rolls his eyes.

"Cammie" Dad says pleadingly. I sigh.

"Well the date went well and it turns out Zach likes me and he was just playing hard to get" I explain. Dad smiles. "Knew he liked you, guess you feel confused?" Dad suggests. I nod.

"I've liked Zach for ages and I always thought he didn't feel the same, I cried myself to sleep some nights and It turns out he's liked me all along" I say sighing. Dad nods wrapping his arms around me and squeezes me tight. "Your confused Cam, we'll have some ice cream and watch some movies, I'm sure you'd have come to a decision then" Dad says pulling away

**So what did you think? A bit short but well sorry! Please review guys!**


	4. A Night Wth The Goode's

**Okay guys I'm not going to give up with the story, but from now on I'm just writing for you guys, and not actually for myself. I'm also continuing this story because of two of my readers were unhappy with me for not wanting to continue this story, and well I don't want to stop talking to them, and I don't want to be a letdown :/ It's great to see that you guys like the story, sorry for the meltdown guys, it's been a really long and frustrating day!**

**Chapter 4**

Dad and I had been watching movies all day; it was now already 5:30pm. We'd rung the Goode's and they were coming over, I check my watch, any time now.

"I'm going to start cooking some edible food" Dad says. I let out a laugh.

"You can cook edible food?" I say jokingly. Dad gives me a light slap on the shoulder.

"No wonder we always have dinner at the Goode's" I say as there's a knock on the door, I rush to head for the door and open the door a smile plastered on my face. "Mr Goode, great to see you" I say shaking his hand. Mr Goode smiles "Great to see you too Cam, how's it going?" Mr Goode asks as he takes a step inside. "Yeah alright, how about you?" I ask.

"Yeah great, Zach's going to come in about 5" Mr Goode says as I'm about to close the door when Zach pops in. "Cammie" Zach says giving me a kiss on my cheek. I blush and invite Zach in as we all take a seat at the table as Dad serves some garlic bread. "Who wants to taste test? They're probably poisonous" I say jokingly. Dad just rolls his eyes.

"I wouldn't want Cammie poisoned so I'll taste test" Zach says smirking grabbing a piece of garlic bread and taking a bite. "That's actually really nice" Zach says his mouth still full of food. I laugh as we all grab a piece of garlic bread and Dad heads back to the kitchen.

"So Cammie, how are you liking this summer?" Mr Goode asks. I see Zach shrink down in his seat and I smile sadly. "Well it hasn't been the best summer for sure, but you know what? I think it's looking up" I say warmly. Mr Goode nods as Dad brings out a roast chicken and we all dig in.

After dinner Zach and I head up to my room and sit on the bed, Zach had a smirk on his face as usual. "Hey Cam, I wanted to give you a present" Zach says. I look at Zach questionably.

"Why?" I ask. Zach smirks passing me the envelope as I open it. Two tickets to Hawaii! I look at Zach and smirk. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?" I squeal. Zach laughs crossing his arms. "You've got to come with me! When should we leave?" I ask. Zach smirks.

"How about tomorrow, you can pack tonight, and I'll pick you up tomorrow around lunchtime?" Zach asks. I smirk. "Your amazing Zach, don't ever forget that" I say wrapping my arms around him. Zach smirks as I hear someone cough. I turn around and see Dad standing there. "Uh, hey guys, desserts ready" Dad says awkwardly. Zach and I look between each other and smile racing to the kitchen. "The large bowl's mine!" we chorus as I grab the larger bowl as Zach pushes me to the ground. "The mousse is mine Cammie" Zach says snatching it from my hands but drops it on my shirt. I look at Zach and sigh. "This is my favourite top, I hate you!" I say getting up and grab the remaining cup of mousse and dumping it on Zach's head. Zach's face turns to shock as he turns around and looks at me shaking his head. "Are you kidding me? Do you not want a ride tomorrow?" Zach asks jokingly. I shrug.

"I can just walk" I say casually. Zach smirks putting his finger on my stomach, wiping the chocolate mousse off and licking it.

"Tastes amazing as usual" Zach says laughing.

**So what did you think? Constructive criticism welcome, and please review**


End file.
